A system, in which an operation monitoring server monitors the operational status of a video distribution server at fixed intervals and issues an alert in a case where the occurrence of a failure is detected, is known (Patent Literature 1). In addition, technology, in which a management server monitors the communication ports inside a system and selects an alternative communication port in a case where a failure has occurred in a certain communication port, is known (Patent Literature 2).